Liv Morgan
In 2014, Morgan signed a contract with WWE, assigning her to their developmental territory, NXT, in October 2014. She made her first televised appearance at the NXT TakeOver: Rival event on February 11, 2015, as a planted fan, who jumped on Tyler Breeze during his ring entrance. She later appeared at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable on May 20, again as part of Breeze's entrance. In October 2015, she briefly worked under the ring name Marley, debuting on the November 4 episode of NXT, where she worked as a jobber losing to Eva Marie. On the December 2, 2015 episode of NXT, Marley made her return under the new ring name Liv Morgan, losing to Emma. On the January 13, 2016, episode of NXT, Morgan competed in a battle royal to determine the number one contender to Bayley's NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Carmella. On the August 17 episode of NXT, she competed in a six-woman tag team match, along with Carmella and Nikki Cross, in which they defeated Daria Berenato, Mandy Rose and Alexa Bliss. On the August 31 episode of NXT, Morgan picked up her first televised singles win, defeating Aliyah. On the September 14 episode of NXT, Morgan defeated Rachel Fazio in singles competition via submission, and would issue a challenge to the NXT Women's Champion Asuka. The following week, however, Morgan was submitted by Asuka in under a minute, and would afterwards begin a rivalry with The Iconic Duo (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce), with both women confronting her following her match, leading to match between Morgan and Kay two weeks later, with Kay picking up the victory after interference by Royce. On the October 26 episode of NXT, she interrupted a match between Kay and Aliyah by attacking Royce, causing a distraction that allowed Aliyah to defeat Kay. Morgan went on to compete against Royce on the November 16 episode of NXT, which ended in a disqualification after Kay interfered in the match, attacking Morgan and Aliyah until Ember Moon made the save. The three faced off in a six-person tag team match against Kay, Royce, and Daria Berenato on the November 23 episode of NXT, with Morgan's team coming out victorious. On the November 21, 2017, episode of SmackDown Live, Morgan made her main roster debut along with Ruby Riott and Sarah Logan, attacking both Becky Lynch and Naomi. On the same night, they interrupted a match between SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair and Natalya, then proceeded to attack both of them. The following week on SmackDown Live, the trio, now called "The Riott Squad", made their in-ring debuts for the brand, defeating Flair, Natalya, and Naomi in a six-woman tag team match. On January 28, 2018, Morgan participated in the first women's Royal Rumble match at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view as the eleventh entrant, but was eliminated by Michelle McCool. On April 16, The Riott Squad were drafted to Raw, as part of the 2018 Superstar Shake-Up and caused the match between Bayley and Sasha Banks to end in a no contest. On the September 24 episode of Raw, Morgan was legitimately knocked unconscious by Brie Bella when Bella was doing Yes Kicks and two of them connected to her head; Morgan would continue for a bit before being taken out of the match. On September 24, Morgan was diagnosed with a concussion and would go through WWE's concussion policy, putting her participation in the match with The Riott Squad against Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey and The Bella Twins at Super Show-Down in jeopardy. In the first ever all women's pay–per–view Evolution, The Riott Squad lost to Natalya, Bayley and Sasha Banks. In 2019, Morgan participated in the women's Royal Rumble match, only to be the first to be eliminated after lasting 8 seconds, setting the record for the shortest time in the women’s Royal Rumble match. One month later, on February 17, Morgan and Logan competed in a six–team Elimination Chamber match for the inaugural WWE Women's Tag Team Championship at the namesake pay–per–view, where they were the third team eliminated by Nia Jax and Tamina but the eventual winners were Sasha Banks and Bayley. On April 7, Morgan competed at WrestleMania 35 in the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal, which was eventually won by Carmella. On April 16, 2019, during the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up, Morgan was moved to the SmackDown brand, separating her from The Riott Squad in the process. On the July 16, 2019 episode of SmackDown, she debuted and confronted Charlotte Flair. This lead to a match between the two, in which Morgan lost by submission. This was her first match outside of house shows since WrestleMania 35 in April. Following this match, Morgan was kept off of television for the rest of her time on SmackDown. On the October 14 episode of Raw, Morgan was the final overall pick of the 2019 WWE draft, being drafted to the Raw brand. On the December 9 episode of Raw, a vignette aired promoting Morgan's return and debut on the Raw brand. She returned to television on the December 30 episode of Raw, during Bobby Lashley and Lana's storyline wedding, interrupting the proceedings and professing her love for Lana. After Lana subsequently attacked her, she aligned herself with Rusev.Category:Raw Superstars